How Broadway Became My Home, Ballerinas and Guns
by BeachyGrace
Summary: All the phone calls and text messages in my stories
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To Miami

Me: Galaxy text Paige  
Pumpkin Pie: Hey Joey  
Me: Hey Sis  
Pumpkin Pie: How are you?  
Me: crying face  
Pumpkin Pie: I am guessing your in pain  
Me: Yes. Please pack a little bag for me  
Pumpkin Pie: of course... " Where are you going?"  
Me: Abby's... since she's not allowed upstairs  
Pumpkin Pie: want Pedro in it  
Me: no  
Pumpkin Pie: will be down soon with it  
Me: okay... tell mom that we might not be home for dinner this time  
Pumpkin Pie: Sure... "What about Donny's guitar?"  
Me: of course  
Pumpkin Pie: you carried that last time  
Me: yes  
Pumpkin Pie: Honey's going to isn't he?  
Me: sure... thank you Pumpkin Pie  
Pumpkin Pie: your welcome


	2. Chat 2: Making Arrangements For A Second

**Phone call**

Evan: Hello this is Hank MD and I am Evan.

Mike: Hey Evan. We are Mike and Tia.

Evan: How are you guys doing?

Mike: I am doing well. She is pain.

Evan: ok

Mike: We are calling to make an appointment with your brother for her.

Evan: Let me get a calendar

Mike: of course

Evan: "What would be a good day for you?"

Mike: Thursday. Just so you know we live in California.

Evan: I will tell my brother to call you

Mike: sounds good.

Evan: he will bring all the paperwork for you.

Mike: okay. Bye

Evan: bye

End of phone call

Later on we pulled into the driveway to park the truck. He texted Mommy on his phone.

Texting

Mike: hey Charlie

Mom: hey Levi.

Mike: How are you?

Mom: good and you. It's been a while since you texted me.

Mike: I know…. Where are you now?

Mom: just wrapping up a mission

Mike: okay…. Come home

Mom: I will be there soon

Mike: her back is really bad

Mom: please take her inside

Mike: I am afraid to move her like this

Mom: fine…. You did it all the other times

Mike: every other time it was easy

Mom: "Does she have meds in her purse?"

Mike: I don't think so… just made the appointment for her

Mom: that's good to hear

End of texting


	3. Chapter 3: California Girls

Texting

Abs: Hey Mike

Mike: Hey Abs

Abby: How are you?

Mike: Good and you

Abby: fine thanks

Mike: Where is my Rookie?

Abby: She's with me at the apartment. I found her sitting on the beach.

Mike: okay

Abby: she told me about Mel

Mike: that's her thinking spot

Abby: oh! I'll bring her home for dinner.

Mike: Sounds good

Abby: goodbye Mike

Mike: bye Abby

End of texting


	4. Chat 4: Candy Crush

Texting

Mike: I need you upstairs now

Jakes: okay

Mike: bring a snack with you for her

Jakes: which one

Mike: I don't care

Jakes: you need anything else

Mike: no…. just hurry

End of texting


	5. Chat 5: Hitting On Mike

Texting

Mike: I need you upstairs now

Jakes: okay

Mike: bring a snack with you for her

Jakes: which one

Mike: I don't care

Jakes: you need anything else

Mike: no…. just hurry

End of texting


	6. Chapter 6: Breakfast With Aaron

Phone convo

Blue Eyes: Good morning sleepy head

Me: Hey dad

Blue Eyes: Wait a minute I haven't met him yet. How are you feeling today?

Me: my head is killing me right me

Blue Eyes: need me to do anything

Me: just continue to talk with me

Blue Eyes: okay. You don't sound too good

Me: I know [crying]

Blue Eyes: sings Your Eyes to me until I calm down

Me: that soothes me. By the way my name is Tia.

Blue Eyes: I am Aaron… nice to meet you. I really like that nickname.

Me: Same here… just as much as I love your eyes.

Blue Eyes: Thank you

Me: you're welcome

Blue Eyes: Do you have any plans today?

Me: no why

Blue Eyes: want to do breakfast with me

Me: of course…. At my place at 8

Blue Eyes: sounds like a plan. We also have a dress rehearsal today.

Me: okay. I just have to make one phone to my job after thin one with you. Please bring one of your hats for me.

Blue Eyes: will do

Me: you were in Les Mis

Blue Eyes: of course. How do you know that?

Me: I am into musicals

Blue Eyes: impressive much

Me: watched it a couple times

Blue Eyes: you did

Me: of course… great performance last night

Blue Eyes: thank you

Me: you're welcome

Blue Eyes: maybe you should walk with pen and paper.

Me: what for?

Blue Eyes: so you could write down what you have to say instead of talking out loud.

Me: good suggestion

Blue Eyes: I know

Me: by the way it was your voice that kept me alert even though it wasn't fully aimed toward me. You're hotter when concerned.

Blue Eyes: Thank you… it is so sweet of you to say that.

Me: please text me when you get here?

Blue Eyes: okay

Me: I got to go now. Bye

Blue Eyes: see you later Tia

End of connivere…


	7. Chapter 7: Breakfast With Aaron continue

Convo with him

Me: hospitals freak me out

Blue Eyes: It's like that with most people.

Me: my family and friends are important to me. There's also one more person.

Blue Eyes: Who is it?

Me: you

Blue Eyes: so what does this mean for us?

Me: Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?

Blue Eyes: yes

Me: I will be honored

End of convo

Text Convo

Me: Justin can you go over to my house?

Justin: okay. What happened to you Sweets?

Me: I am in the hospital now.

End of convo

Blue Eyes I am going to dial my sisters' phone number so you could talk to her. Okay T, he answered me before taking my phone from me.

Convo between Blue Eyes and Kristy

Kristy: Hey Tia. How are you?

Blue Eyes: It's Aaron. She is not doing too well at the moment.

Kristy: What happened to her?

Blue Eyes: Last night she got a concussion

Kristy: Thanks for letting me know

Blue Eyes: You're welcome. I didn't catch your name. What is it?

Kristy: My name is Kristy

Blue Eyes: Bye Kristy

Kristy: Bye Aaron

End of convo


	8. Chapter 8: First Anniversary

Texting

Blue Eyes: Hey Cupcake

Me: Hey Blue Eyes

Blue Eyes: How are you?

Me: Good and you

Blue Eyes: Same here…. I just got home from work will be over in ten.

Me: Okay

Blue Eyes: Happy Anniversary Cupcake

Me: you remembered

Blue Eyes: Of course ….. I love you

Me: Happy Anniversary ….. Love you always

End of texting


	9. Chapter 9: Rumors

Conversation:

Person 1: Where is she from?

Person 2: I think Texas

Person 3: She has brown hair

Person 1: Yes and brown eyes to match

Person 3: Tall or Short

Person 2: somewhere in the middle

Person 1: Where does she live now?

Person 2: Right here in New York

End of Conversation


	10. Chapter 10: Hanging Out With Jon

Texting with Jon

Me: Hey Jon

Jon: Hey T

Me: How are you?

Jon: Good and you

Me: doing well

Jon: " Are you up for hanging out?"

Me: yeah. Is your brother okay with it?

Jon: of course

Me: dinner. The restaurant is your choice

Jon: okay

Me: " What time does your class finish?"

Jon: 1:45 pm

Me: Already. See you soon then. I have to get back to work now.

Jon: " Where am I suppose to meet you?"

Me: at the bakery. Bye J

Jon: Bye T

End of Chat

Text message

Blue Eyes: Cupcake, please answer me?

End of chat

Phone call

Blue Eyes: Hey Anna. How are you? Where's Corbin?

Ella: Hey Aaron. Good and you

Blue Eyes: fine thanks

Ella: He is sitting right next to me and I am going to put it on speaker

Blue Eyes: yes

Ella: " Where is our sister?"

Blue Eyes: She just got from dinner with my brother

Ella: okay

Blue Eyes: She is hurt again

Ella: Where is it now?

Blue Eyes: stomach

Ella: She will be staying the night

Blue Eyes: Yes

Ella: tell her we say hi

Blue Eyes: okay

Ella: Bye

Blue Eyes: bye

End of phone call


	11. Chat 11: Treatments

Texting

Abs: Hey Mike

Mike: Hey Abs

Abby: How are you?

Mike: Good and you

Abby: fine thanks

Mike: Where is my Rookie?

Abby: She's with me at the apartment. I found her sitting on the beach.

Mike: okay

Abby: she told me about Mel

Mike: that's her thinking spot

Abby: oh! I'll bring her home for dinner.

Mike: Sounds good

Abby: goodbye Mike

Mike: bye Abby

End of texting


	12. Chapter 12: Car Arrives

Briefing phone call

Guys: Hey Fiona

Fiona: Hey guys

Guys: How are you?

Fiona: I am good and you

Guys: fine thanks.

Fiona: we have a mission that I need you help on.

Guys: okay. What is it?  
Fiona: my handler has a drug dealer that is running through a school building. Her name is Tia.

Cue the client video from Burn Notice

Guys: we are going to be there in a few days.

Fiona: they are waiting for you

Guys: they who

Fiona: her family

Guys: bye girl

Fiona: see you later soon guys

End of briefing


	13. Chapter 13: Fiona's Guys

Texting

Jesse: Hey Fiona

Fiona: Hey Jesse

Jesse: How are you?

Fiona: good and you

Jesse: we are tired

Fiona: I am sending you two addresses right now. One is for George's place and the other is to Grassland.

Jesse: okay… same here

Fiona: you can follow us there in the morning

Jesse: Sounds like a plan

Fiona: just so you guys know beforehand my handler has a Michael in her family.

Mike: yes

Fiona: not you

Guys: see you tomorrow

Fiona: goodbye

End of texting


	14. Chapter 14: Name Signs

Call

Roger: Hey mom

Mom: Hey kids

Roger: how are you?

Mom: I am doing well. What about you guys?

Both: work keeps us busy

Mom: that's good

Roger: Where are our kids?

Mom: around the house somewhere. Jon, get your niece and nephew please.

Jon: okay coming

Kids: mom and dad

Both: yes

Kids: When are you coming home?

Both: don't know

Kids: okay

Both: put your uncle on the phone.

Jon: download Skype on your phone

Both: will do… Talk to you later.

Everyone: bye

End of call


	15. Chapter 15: Trip

Texting

Roger: hey Mimi

Me: Hey Roger

Roger: how are you?

Me: better and you

Roger: fine thanks

Me: and panic attack slept it off with Jakes

Roger: no one usually goes in that room

Me: I was

Roger: He didn't hurt you

Me: of course not. I am sleeping there tonight

Roger: Jakes really must like you

Me: yes

Roger: goodnight... kissy faces

Me: night... Person face emoji

End of texting


	16. Chat 16: Visit From Parents

Jake: Hey mom and dad

Parents: Hey son

Jake: How are you?

Parents: Good and you

Jake: Not so good

Parents: Why?

Jake: I have assaulted a nice girl

Parents: What's her name?

Jake: Tia. I think

Parents: okay

Jake: love you bye

Parents: We love you bye

End of chat


	17. Chat 17: Relaxing At Home

**Text Convo**

 **Blue Eyes: Goodnight my Cupcake I love you.**

 **Me: Goodnight love you always**

 **Blue Eyes: See you tomorrow after work**

 **Me: ok ... Can't wait.**

 **Blue Eyes: bye**

 **Me: Bye**

 **End of Convo**


	18. Chapter 18: Panic Attack

Texting

Jon: Hey T

Me: Hey J

Jon: How are you?

Me: not good at all. "What about you?"

Jon: good thanks

Me: going to send you a picture

Jon: okay

Me: "Did you get it yet?"

Jon: yes

Me: Read it please

Jon: Ron took you home

Me: of course

Jon: my parents are really worried about you guys.

Me: I know

Jon: tell him that I send my regards

Me: no. you can because I am going to pass the phone

Jon: Hey Ronny

Blue Eyes: hey Jon

Jon: How are you?

Blue Eyes: good and you

Jon: fine thanks. "What happened to T?"

Blue Eyes: she had a panic attack

Jon: "What are you doing now?"

Blue Eyes: Watching Lion King with her

Jon: Bye Lovebirds

Blue Eyes: Bye Jon

End of chat

Texting

Me: Hey Blue Eyes

Blue Eyes: Hey Cupcake

Me: How are you?

Blue Eyes: good and you

Me: fine thanks…. Chad and Ella think that I should see a doctor.

Blue Eyes: I agree with them Cupcake

Me: Please can you take me?

Blue Eyes: of course

Me: good night I love you

Blue Eyes: Good night love you always

Me: bye

Blue Eyes: bye

End of texting


	19. Chapter 19: Meds Ready

Texting

Me: Hey J

Jon: hey T

Me: how are you?

Jon: Good and you

Me: doing well

Jon: that sounds good. How's everything for later this evening?

Me: Yes. I have to stop at Walgreens.

Jon: "What for Tia?"

Me: my meds

Jon: okay… "Want me to meet you?"

Me: yes

Jon: someplace as last time T

Me: of course. I want you to meet my best friend also.

Jon: so it's Walgreens and your apartment

Me: yes. See you later J. I love you

Jon: bye. Love you always T

End of Texting


	20. Chapter 20: Adjusting

Roger: Do you want anything?

Me: Yes

Roger: Cupcake

Me: no brainic... use that 1700

Roger: okay

Me: I like when you make them

Roger: My s'mores


	21. Chapter 21: Accents

Texting

Mike: "What are you doing with Mel today?"

End of t

Texting

Me: Abby told that she is passing by to pick her up.

End of texting

texting

Me: Abby told that she is passing by to pick her up.

End of texting


	22. Chat 22: Bureau Doctor

****Phone call****

 ** **Juan: Hey George****

 ** **George: Hey Juan****

 ** **Juan: How are you?****

George: good

 ** **Juan: fine thanks****

 ** **George: let me guess****

 ** **Juan: go right ahead****

 ** **George: Tia's in pain****

 ** **Juan: yes please brings extra muscle****

 ** **George: will do see you soon****

 ** **Juan: bye****

 ** **end of call****


	23. Chapter 23: Celebrations

texting

Jesse: Hey man

Roger: Hey Jesse

Jesse: How are you? " What about Tia?"

Roger: good and you. She is sleeping.

Jesse: fine thanks

Roger: Thank you for you help earlier

Jesse: you're welcome

Roger: See you tomorrow

Jesse: bye

End of texting


	24. Chat 24: Field Office New Mexico

****Face time****

 ** **Roger: Hey Mimi****

 ** **Me: Hey twin****

 ** **Roger: How are you?****

 ** **Me: Good and you but I miss you****

 ** **Roger: same here. You're using Baby's phone****

 ** **Me: I don't have face time on mine****

 ** **Roger: okay****

 ** **Me: she sent me to the phone room****

 ** **Roger: What are they doing?****

 ** **Me: watching t v****

 ** **Roger: I am going to stay here for a day or two more****

 ** **Me: okay. "Do me a favor please?"****

 ** **Roger: "What is it?"****

 ** **Me: come home in one piece with no injuries****

 ** **Roger: I'll try****

 ** **Me: fine****

 ** **Roger: bye Mimi****

 ** **Me: bye Roger****

 ** **End of call****

Texting

Me: I love you... Kissy face

Roger: love you always Mimi. Person forehead

End of texting


	25. Chapter 25

****Texting****

 ** **Blue Eyes: hey my Cupcake****

 ** **Me: hey Blue Eyes****

 ** **Blue Eyes: just got home****

 ** **Me: That's good to hear****

 ** **Blue Eyes: I know****

 ** **Me: going to bed right now****

 ** **Blue Eyes: okay****

 ** **Me: I love you****

 ** **Blue Eyes: always and forever****

 ** **End of convo****


	26. Chapter 26

**Text Convo  
** ** **Blue Eyes: Hey my Cupcake  
Me: Hey Blue Eyes  
Blue Eyes: How are you?  
Me: good thanks and you  
Blue Eyes: Same here... just got home.  
Me: okay  
Blue Eyes: Goodnight Cupcake... I love you  
me: Night Blue Eyes... Always love you  
End of convo****


	27. Chapter 27

Text Convo

Me: Hey Cam

Cam: Hey T

Me: How are you?

Cam: Good and you

Me: Doing well

Cam: Haven't seen you in a while

Me: I know

Cam: We can meet up later to do something

Me: Sounds good... Jon has the address to the bakery

Cam: Okay T. Bye

Me: See you Later Cam

End of Chat


	28. Chapter 28

Text Convo

Me: Hey Cam

Cam: Hey T

Me: How are you?

Cam: Good and you

Me: Doing well

Cam: Haven't seen you in a while

Me: I know

Cam: We can meet up later to do something

Me: Sounds good... Jon has the address to the bakery

Cam: Okay T. Bye

Me: See you Later Cam

End of Chat


	29. Chapter 29

****m.****

 ** **Texting****

 ** **Blue Eyes: Hey my Cupcake****

 ** **Me: Hey Blue Eyes****

 ** **Blue Eyes: How are you?****

 ** **Me: Good and you****

 ** **Blue Eyes: Fine thanks****

 ** **Me: okay****

 ** **Blue Eyes: What are you doing now?****

 ** **Me: chilling even though I should really be folding the clothes****

 ** **Blue Eyes: Sounds like your being a rebel****

 ** **Me: you know me so well****

 ** **Blue Eyes: of course****

 ** **Me: I love you. bye****

 ** **Blue Eyes: Love you 2. bye****

 ** **End of chat****


	30. Chapter 30

****: Hey Blue Eyes****

 ** **Blue Eyes: Hey my Cupcake****

 ** **Me: How are you?****

 ** **Blue Eyes: Good and you****

 ** **Me: doing well thanks****

 ** **Blue Eyes: just wanted to say goodnight to you****

 ** **Me: Night****

 ** **Blue Eyes: I love you. see you tomorrow****

 ** **Me: Love you always. Can't wait****

 ** **End of chat****


	31. Chat 31: Surfing Lessons

**Text**

 **George: Mike!**

 **Mike: How may I help you?**

 **George: it's Tia**

 **Mike: bring her in inside (Radio feedback)**

 **George: Okay**

 **Mike: still working now… Roobear: Mike come in.**

 **George: will do**

 **Mike: Hold on John…. Put her on the couch**

 **George: we are coming**

 **Mike: see you in ten minutes. Roobear: Is that you phone?**

 **George: of course**

 **Mike: I will be down once I am finished. Roobear: George just texted me.**

 **End of text**


	32. Chat 32: Hostage

**Texting**  
 **Hi Galaxy text Abby please**  
 **Me: hey Abby**  
 **Abby: Hey T**  
 **Me: how are you?**  
 **Abby: good and you. What about you?**  
 **Me: not good**  
 **Abby: you sound high**  
 **Me: I am. "Can you please come pick me up?"**


	33. Chat 33: Bureau Visit Sick Day

**Texting**  
 **Daddy: Levi**  
 **Mike: yes**  
 **Daddy: we need you upstairs now. Please bring a bottle of water for your sister.**  
 **Mike: okay**  
 **End of texting**  
 **Conversation**  
 **Juan: Hey Mike how are you?**  
 **Mike: Hi Juan. I am good and you.**  
 **Juan: Doing well myself. Anything new with you and the house?**  
 **Mike: just got a new member added.**  
 **Juan: "Who is this beautiful young lady next to you?"**  
 **Mike: She is my sister Tia**  
 **Juan: Hi Tia**  
 **Me: Hey Juan**  
 **Juan: how are you?**  
 **Me: not so good.**  
 **Juan: "Why?"**  
 **Me: I am drugged**  
 **Mike: She is why we came in today.**  
 **Juan: okay**  
 **Mike: yesterday on a mission my boss Bello managed to get her. She came home looking like that last night.**  
 **Me: I showed him the marks on my skin.**  
 **Juan told me to call my C O using the phone on his desk. The call went through and my C O in Miami picks up on the other end. He puts it on speaker phone so everyone can hear in his office.**  
 **Ralph: Hey Agent Diaz**  
 **Me: hey Ralph**  
 **Ralph: how are you?**  
 **Me: just trying to survive this withdrawal phase.**  
 **Ralph: Huh?**  
 **Me: I want you to meet some people here with me. These are: my brother Mike and his C O Juan.**  
 **Both: Hey Ralph**  
 **Ralph: Hey guys. So what happened to my Tia?**  
 **Mike: She has been drugged with both ecstasy and morphine by my boss Bello and his men.**  
 **Ralph: When?**  
 **Mike: yesterday**  
 **Ralph: Thanks for letting me know**  
 **Both: you're welcome.**  
 **End of call**


	34. Chat 34: First Impressions POV'S

Phone call  
Abby: Hey T  
Mike: no it's Mike Hey Abbs  
Abby: "How are you guys?"  
Mike: I am good but she stopped talking.  
Abby: Is that why you answered her phone?  
Mike: yep. Thanks for checking in.  
Abby: you welcome. Can you give her a kiss for me?  
Mike: of course Bye Abby  
Abby: Bye Mike  
End of phone call


	35. Chat 35: Sauce Night

Phone Chat  
Mike: hey John  
Johnny Cakes: Hey son  
Mike: how are you?  
Johnny Cakes: Good and you  
Mike: Same here  
Johnny Cakes: "Is that T in the background?  
Mike: yes. She is hyperventilating  
Johnny Cakes: okay  
Mike: We have to take her to the doctor  
Johnny Cakes: I know  
Mike: "Where should I meet you?"  
Johnny Cakes: Hectors  
Mike: be there in ten.  
End of call  
Phone Call  
Mom: Hey Levi  
Mike: Hey Charlie  
Mom: How are you?  
Mike: I am good?  
Mom: "Where's our little girl?"  
Mike: She's right here just got her to calm down  
Both turn on speaker phone

Mom: okay  
Mike: we are settled  
Everyone: Hey T  
Me: I want to get out of this place  
Mike: No, this place is the best place for you to be right now  
Everyone: we are agree with him  
Me: fine I am going to get ready for bed. I love you bye.  
Everyone: Bye  
Turns off speaker  
Mike: The bureau is sending a body guard over to the house for her in the morning  
Mom: of course  
Mike: I better go keep an eye on her before Paige kills me  
Mom: we'll see you tomorrow  
Mike: okay. Good night  
Mom: goodnight Levi  
End of call


	36. Chat 36

J= Jon  
C= Cam

Me: Hey Guys  
CJ: Hey T  
Me: How are you?  
CJ: Good and you  
Me: Doing well  
CJ: Thats good to hear  
Me: Do you guys want to do something?  
CJ: We are still in School.  
Me: okay. Ill just go home  
CJ: Bye T  
Me: bye guys  
End of texting


	37. Chapter 37

Texting  
Blue Eyes: Hey my only Cupcake  
Me: Hey Blue Eyes  
Blue Eyes: How are you?  
Me: Good and you  
Blue Eyes: Doing well  
Me: Good Night Blue Eyes  
Blue Eyes: Good Night Cupcake  
Me: I love you... bye  
Blue Eyes: love you always... bye  
End of texting


	38. Chat 38: Getting Laid

Texting  
Blue Eyes: Hey Cupcake  
Me: Hey Blue Eyes  
Blue Eyes: How are you?  
Me: Good and you  
Blue Eyes: Doing well  
Me: Getting laid with you was fun  
Blue Eye: We should do that more often  
Me: I know Broadway  
Blue Eyes: love it  
Me: Thank you  
Blue Eyes: Your Welcome  
Me: I Love you. Bye  
Blue Eyes: Love you always. Bye  
End of texting


	39. Chat 39: Morning After

**Texting**  
 **Blue Eyes: Really need you now**  
 **End of text**


	40. Chat 40

**Texting**  
 **Me: Hey Blue Eyes**  
 **Blue Eyes: Whats up my Cupcake?**  
 **Me: nothing much and you**  
 **Blue Eyes: I am fine thanks**  
 **Me: Can I stay over at your place tonight?**  
 **Blue Eyes: Of course... Why?**  
 **Me: I want to make more cupcake batter with you.**  
 **Blue Eyes: so we are going to have a fun night ahead of us**  
 **Me: yes**  
 **Blue Eyes: Cant wait for it Cupcake. I Love You. bye**  
 **Me: Love you forever and always .See you later Blue Eyes .**  
 **end of texting**


	41. Chapter 41 Love Is In The Air

**Text convo**

 **Mike: Hey Charlie**

 **Mom: Hey Mike**

 **Mike: How are you?**

 **Mom: Good and you**

 **Mike: I am with Rookie now**

 **Mom: Why?**

 **Mike: looks like she popped a stitch or two. Bring the first aid kit and another t shirt for her please.**

 **Mom: okay see you soon**

 **Mike: bye**

 **End of chat**


	42. Chapter 42: Intoducing them to cuban foo

**Text**

 **Mike: Hey Mimi**

 **Me: Hey Roger**

 **Mike: How are you?**

 **Me: Good and you. We are now going home.**

 **Mike: Doing well…. Okay**

 **Me: just put a bad in jail**

 **Mike: That's good to hear**

 **Me: I know right**

 **Mike: "When are you going to move back into your room?"**

 **Me: possibly tonight…. Have I over stayed my welcome with you**

 **Mike: no**

 **Me: you're sure a Pretty Little Liar. I know that Pumpkin Pie is dying to smell your pillows**

 **Mike: "How do you know that Mimi?"**

 **Me: a bird told me**

 **Mike: I love you …. Bye**

 **Me: same here… bye**

 **End of texting**


	43. Chapter 43: Nat's Panic Attack

**Texting**

 **Mike: Briggs! "Is something wrong with Rookie?"**

 **Briggs: no… She's fine**

 **Mike: okay… "What about Nat?"**

 **Briggs: we don't know**

 **Mike: I am coming home now**

 **Briggs: She knows Nat's back story. We told her the story.**

 **Mike: When?**

 **Briggs: After lunch. Rookie hasn't come downstairs since.**

 **Mike: Bye Briggs**

 **Briggs: Bye Levi**

 **End of texting**


	44. Chapter 44: Thanksgiving part 2

**Daddy: This castle**

 **Mommy: our family**

 **Jakes: our jobs**

 **Paige: My Rock star**

 **Johnny: Forgiveness**

 **Mike: Baby**

 **Nat: Good times with you guys**

 **Texting**

 **Mel: Hey T**

 **Me: Hey Mel**

 **Mel: How are you?**

 **Me: Good and you. California's great**

 **Mel: I am fine thanks**

 **Me: Happy Thanksgiving**

 **Mel: Same to You**

 **Me: I miss you**

 **Mel: So do I**

 **Me: your dad thank you that I am at Graceland**

 **Mel: of course**

 **Me: They can't wait to meet you**

 **Mel: He mentioned an agent Mike**

 **Me: Mike or Roger as I like to call him all the time. He's my training officer and big brother.**

 **Mel: They met over the phone**

 **Me: yes in Juan's office who is his C.O.**

 **Mel: okay**

 **Me: I love you Mel. Bye. Tell your parents that I send my regards.**

 **Mel: Right back at you T. Bye will do.**

 **End of Texting**


	45. Chapter 45: S'mores

**Texting**

 **Mike: Rookie Good Morning**

 **Me: Morning brother**

 **Mike: How are you?**

 **Me: Good and you**

 **Mike: fine thanks**

 **Me: you are wondering where I am**

 **Mike: of course**

 **Me: I am not going to tell you but I should be backing home in ten minutes.**

 **Mike: okay…. See you then Rookie**

 **Me: bye l love you**

 **Mike: love you always Mimi**

 **End of texting**


	46. Chapter 46

Texting  
Blue Eyes: Cupcake, I got home safely from work. Really miss you a lot.  
hearts and sprinkles  
end of texting  
texting  
Me: Okay. I love you. going to bed now. bye  
End of textin


	47. Chapter 48: Ella's Home

Talking  
Broadway: What is it Cupcake?  
Me: Ellas home  
Broadway: okay  
Me: I want to stay in this momento  
Broadway: No, Shes your sister.  
Me: I know but...  
Broadway: No buts  
Me: Please take out the food when youre in the kitchen  
End of talking


	48. Chapter 49

texting  
Blue Eyes: Hey Cupcake  
Me: Hey Blue Eyes  
Blue Eyes: How are you?  
Me: sleepy  
Blue Eyes: just letting you know I got home  
Me: okay... I love you  
Blue Eyes: love you always  
Me: goodnight  
Blue Eyes: same here my Cupcake  
Me: bye  
Blue Eyes: bye  
end of texting


	49. Chapter 50

texting  
Blue Eyes: Hey Cupcake  
Me: Hey Blue Eyes  
Blue Eyes: How are you?  
Me: sleepy  
Blue Eyes: just letting you know I got home  
Me: okay... I love you  
Blue Eyes: love you always  
Me: goodnight  
Blue Eyes: same here my Cupcake  
Me: bye  
Blue Eyes: bye  
end of texting


	50. Chat 51: Fiona

**Phone Call**

Fi: Hey Cinnamon roll

Me: Hey Fifi

Fiona: How are you?

Me: good and you

Fiona: same here

Me: I told the team about you

Fiona: you did

Me: of course

Fiona: I miss you

Me: so do I

Roger is now on the couch next to me. I am cuddling him. My brother grabbed me a little too hard and gets elbowed this time by me so he made a sound.

Fiona: How is the West Coast treating you?

Me: good

Fiona: nice to hear

Me: We both have Mike's now

Fiona: ok

Me: he's off limits to you

Fiona: "Why?"

Me: he's laid with my sister

Fiona: can't wait to meet him

Speaker phone

Me: this is -

Mikey: Special Agent Michael Warren

Fiona: nice to meet you Mike

Mikey: The pleasure is all mine. Tia has us addicted to Burn Notice like it's Coke

Fiona: she has

Roger: yes

Fiona: glad that you like it

Roger: bye Fiona

Speaker off

Me: he's my brother

Fiona: sounds good

Me: I love you Fi

Fiona: Love always T

End of call


	51. Chapter 52: Babd News

Phone call

Ralph: Hey T

Me: hey Ralph

Ralph: "How are you?"

Me: good and you

Ralph: not to good right now. We need you to come home

Me: "Why?"

Ralph: Mel's sick

Me: can't do that right now I am in the middle of a mission. I will send George for her.

Ralph: okay

Me: Thanks for letting me know Ralph. I love you bye

Ralph: Tell Mike that I send my regards. Love you too

End of call


	52. Chapter 53: Laundry Day

Phone call

Body Guard: hey guys

Team: Hey George

Body Guard: "Where's my Angel?"

Team: upstairs

Body Guard: okay. How are you?

Team: we are good

Body Guard: same here

Team: of course

Body Guard: let's get her the hospital

Mike: she doesn't like hospitals

Team: like someone we know

Body Guard: maybe icing it

Mike: sports talk that should work

Body Guard: Didn't know that she was into sports

Mike: Her dad used to be a soccer couch when we were going steady

Body Guard: really

Mike: yeah

Body Guard: Does Ralph know?

Mike: no

Body Guard: tell my Angel I send my regards

End of call


	53. Chat 54: Mikey's Home

Texting

Abby: hey T

Me: hey Abs

Abby: How are you?

Me: good and you

Abby: fine thanks

Me: the girls are taking Mel school shopping tomorrow?

Abby: sounds fun… I am in.

Me: I will be working

Abby: okay… " Where's Mike?"

Me: next to me

Abby: tell him hi

Me: will do

Abby: see you tomorrow

Me: bye

End of texting


	54. Chat 55: School Shopping

Phone call

Juan: Hey Principal

Principal: Hey Juan

Juan: How are you?

Principal: good and you

Juan: fine thanks

Principal: How may I help you?

Juan: I am adding someone to Melody Sanchez's contact card

Principal: "What is their name?"

Juan: Wendy

Principal: okay

Juan: Thank you

Principal: your welcome Juan

End of call

Roger: "Please come over her Mel," he told her.

My goddaughter walks to us.

Mel: "Yes, Teddy you needed me," she answered.

Open this box in your hand. She opened it to see the matching pendant around his neck. You didn't have to do this Teddy.

Mel: " Thank you Teddy," she lept into his arms for a hug.

Roger: " You're welcome kiddo, need help to put it on," he replied unhooking it for her to put on.


	55. Chapter 56

Texting  
Blue Eyes: Hey Cupcake  
Me: Hey Blue Eyes  
Blue Eyes: How are you?  
Me: Good and you  
Blue Eyes: Doing well  
Me: missing you  
Blue Eyes: same here  
Me: How was your day?  
Blue Eyes: long  
Me: okay  
Blue Eyes: I need you here  
Me: next to you  
Blue Eyes: Of course  
Me: I love you bye  
Blue Eyes: right back you Cupcake  
End of texting


	56. Chapter 57

Texting  
Blue Eye: Hey my Cupcake  
Me: Hey Blue Eyes  
Blue Eyes: How are you?  
Me: fine thanks and you  
Blue Eyes: same here  
Me: long day at work  
Blue Eyes: yes  
Me: go eat and bath  
Blue Eyes: I did  
Me: Remember to bring clothes tomorrow  
Blue Eyes: okay.. goodnight I love you my Cupcake  
Me: Goodnight love you always  
End of texting


	57. Chat 58

Texting  
Blue Eyes: Goodnight my Cupcake I love you  
Me: right back at you Blue Eyes  
End of texting


	58. Chat 59

Texting  
Me: Hey Blue Eyes  
Blue Eyes: Hey my Cupcake  
Me: How are you?  
Blue Eyes: tried and I need you  
Me: go take a shower... I know  
Blue Eyes: okay  
Me: Goodnight sleepyhead I love you  
Blue Eyes: [yawns] night same here... bye  
End of texting


	59. Chapter 59

**Text message**  
 **Blue Eyes: Hey my Cupcake**  
 **Me: Hey Blue Eyes**  
 **Blue Eyes: How are you?**  
 **Me: Tired... What about you?**  
 **Blue Eyes: I am good**  
 **Me: want to be in your arms**  
 **Blue Eyes: I know. Whose in your Cupcake?**  
 **Blue Eyes: You named him after me**  
 **Me: yes**  
 **Blue Eyes: I like it**  
 **Me: When is the game?**  
 **Blue Eyes: Next Saturday at 4:00 pm**  
 **Me: Cant wait for it. Good night. I love you Blue Eyes.**  
 **Blue Eyes: Love you always Bye**  
 **End of text**


	60. Chat 60

**Texting**  
 **Blue Eyes: Hey Cupcake**  
 **Me: Hey Blue Eyes**  
 **Blue Eyes: How are you?**  
 **Me: Good and you**  
 **Blue Eyes: Doing well**  
 **Me: missing you**  
 **Blue Eyes: same here**  
 **Me: How was your day?**  
 **Blue Eyes: long**  
 **Me: okay**  
 **Blue Eyes: I need you here**  
 **Me: next to you**  
 **Blue Eyes: Of course**  
 **Me: I love you bye**  
 **Blue Eyes: right back you Cupcake**  
 **End of texting**


	61. Chapter 61: Emily's Birthday

Teacher: Hello Mr. Warren  
Mike: Hi Ms. Lopez  
Teacher: good and you  
Mike: same here. Is something wrong with Emily?  
Teacher: yes... Shes having a panic attack with me  
Mike: okay  
Teacher: all of her friends went home already she is the only one left  
Mike: Thanks for letting me know... Can I talk to her?  
Teacher: of course... [Hands the phone to Emily]  
Mike: Princess listen to me  
Emily: shakes her head  
Mike: breathe  
Emily: shakes her head again  
Mike: I love you Princess  
End of call


	62. Chat 62: Remembering Mikey part 2

Teacher: Hello Mr. Warren  
Mike: Hi Ms. Lopez  
Teacher: good and you  
Mike: same here. Is something wrong with Emily?  
Teacher: yes... Shes having a panic attack with me  
Mike: okay  
Teacher: all of her friends went home already she is the only one left  
Mike: Thanks for letting me know... Can I talk to her?  
Teacher: of course... [Hands the phone to Emily]  
Mike: Princess listen to me  
Emily: shakes her head  
Mike: breathe  
Emily: shakes her head again  
Mike: I love you Princess  
End of call


	63. Chat 63: Mikey's Secret

Texting  
Me: Pumpkin Pie  
Pumpkin Pie: Yes Joey What is it?  
Me: Roger just told me that he was abused.  
Pumpkin Pie: What?  
Me: Tell mom and dad  
Pumpkin Pie: Okay  
Me: I am sleeping with him tonight  
Pumpkin Pie: Thats probably why he was so closed off with Nat.  
Me: Yea  
Pumpkin Pie: Nat also needs to hear it from him too  
Me: Hell tell her when hes ready  
Pumpkin Pie: I know  
Me: bye  
Pumpkin Pie: bye  
End of texting


	64. Chat 64: Mama T

Cuddly: Hello Mama T  
Mama T:Hola, who are you?  
Cuddly: I am Tia. How are you?  
Mama T:Bien y tu  
Cuddly:doing well  
Mama T: ¿está herido mi niño?  
Cuddly: He is good  
Mama T: La última vez que trajo a casa a una chica. Fue Lucía  
Phone Call  
His Mom: Hey Johnny  
Roo: Mom  
His Mom: Dont mom right now boy  
[ talking in Spanish]  
Roo: okay I will be over in a few minutes  
His mom: see you soon baby  
Roo: Bye  
End of call  
Cuddly: yeah  
Mama T: ¿Tienes hambre?  
Cuddly: yes  
Mama T: ¿te gusta la comida mexicana?  
[She got up to go into the kitchen]  
End of chat


	65. Chat 65

**Texting**  
 **Blue Eyes: Hey Cupcake**  
 **Me: Hey Blue Eyes**  
 **Blue Eyes: How are you?**  
 **Me: Good and you**  
 **Blue Eyes: Doing well**  
 **Me: missing you**  
 **Blue Eyes: same here**  
 **Me: How was your day?**  
 **Blue Eyes: long**  
 **Me: okay**  
 **Blue Eyes: I need you here**  
 **Me: next to you**  
 **Blue Eyes: Of course**  
 **Me: I love you bye**  
 **Blue Eyes: right back you Cupcake**  
 **End of texting**


	66. Chapter 66

Texting  
Blue Eyes: Hey Cupcake  
Me: Hey Blue Eyes  
Blue Eyes: How are you?  
Me: Good and you  
Blue Eyes: Doing well  
Me: missing you  
Blue Eyes: same here  
Me: How was your day?  
Blue Eyes: long  
Me: okay  
Blue Eyes: I need you here  
Me: next to you  
Blue Eyes: Of course  
Me: I love you bye  
Blue Eyes: right back you Cupcake  
End of texting


	67. Chat 67

Texting  
Blue Eye: Hey my Cupcake  
Me: Hey Blue Eyes  
Blue Eyes: How are you?  
Me: fine thanks and you  
Blue Eyes: same here  
Me: long day at work  
Blue Eyes: yes  
Me: go eat and bath  
Blue Eyes: I did  
Me: Remember to bring clothes tomorrow  
Blue Eyes: okay.. goodnight I love you my Cupcake  
Me: Goodnight love you always  
End of texting


	68. Chat 68

Texting  
Blue Eyes: Hey Cupcake... cant breathe. loosen your grip please. sad face  
Me: Hey Blue Eyes  
Blue Eyes: How are you?  
Me: good and you  
Blue Eyes you almost made my parents plan a funeral for me  
Me: sorry  
Blue Eyes: Its okay my Cupcake I am not going anywhere  
Me: How am I going to get my tickets for your game?  
Blue Eyes: I will bring them to you when I coming tomorrow  
Me: Goodnight Jeter I love you  
Blue Eyes: Right back at you my Cupcake sweet dreams  
End of texting


	69. Chat 69: Wayne

**Texting**  
 **The girls: Hey Mikey**  
 **Mike: Hey girls**  
 **The girls: How are you?**  
 **Mike: Pissed**  
 **The girls: fine thanks**  
 **Mike: rookies hurt again**  
 **The girls: Jakes is mad. Theres a meeting.**  
 **Mike: We will be there soon**  
 **The girls: bye**  
 **Mike: see you soon**  
 **End of texting**


	70. Chat 70: Gym Time

**Call**  
 **His mom: Hey baby**  
 **John: hey mom**  
 **His mom: how are you?**  
 **John: good and you**  
 **His Mom: fine thanks**  
 **John: I need to tell you something else.**  
 **His mom: What is it?**  
 **John: Theres was a run with our ex roomate Tia.**  
 **His mom: someone else did something to her.**  
 **John: yes, the house and I dealt with it already.**  
 **His mom: give me his number**  
 **John: I cant do that**  
 **His mom: okay**  
 **John: Love you. bye**  
 **His mom: bye son**  
 **end of call**


	71. Chat 71:Spending Time With Lucy

**texting**  
 **John: Levi she just left**  
 **Mikey: we will be there in ten**  
 **John: okay**  
 **Mikey: finished cleaning Jakes place**  
 **John: going to my moms house**  
 **Mikey: Lucia**  
 **John: of course... you go straight to work.**  
 **Mikey: will do**  
 **John: bye**  
 **Mikey: see you soon**  
 **End of texting**


	72. Chat 72: Night Before Trip

Phone call  
Hank: hey Mike  
Mike: Hey Hank  
Hank: How are you?  
Mike: we are worried  
Hank: Worried about who?  
Mike: Tia  
Hank:What happened  
Mike: an ex roommate did it in front her  
Hank: oh  
Mike: What should we do?  
Hank: therapy. Want me to come there.  
Mike: no we are coming to you  
Hank: okay see you soon  
Mike: bye  
end of call


	73. Chat 73: New York

texting

Me: Hey Ella  
Ella: hey Sweet T  
Me: How are you?  
Ella: good and you  
Me: soso  
Ella: Why?  
Me: My wrists. Blue Eyes will tell you when we get home.  
Ella: okay  
Me: please leave my keys with Andy.  
Ella: will do  
Me: bye  
Ella: see you guys soon  
End of texting


	74. Chat 74: Cabin all parts

phone call  
Kids: Hey Uncle Briggs  
Briggs: Hey kids  
Kids: How are you?  
Briggs: good and you  
Kids: worried  
Briggs: Worried about who?  
Kids: Mommy  
Briggs: Where's you daddy?  
Kids: in bed with her

Soon after that Mom walks into the room.  
Who are you talking to Briggs?  
The kids are on the phone.  
Briggs: conforting her  
Kids: yes  
Briggs: I'll talk to you later  
kids: bye Uncle  
End of call  
texting  
Chuck: Hey Levi  
Mikey: Hey Char  
Chuck: how are you?  
Mikey: good and you  
Chuck: fine thanks  
Mikey: you found Mimi's phone  
Chuck: The kids had it  
Mikey: called you guys  
Chuck: yes  
Mikey: I know  
Chuck: talk to you later  
Mikey: bye  
end of texting

texting  
John: Hey Cuddly  
Me: John  
John: How are you?  
Me: okay  
John: Charlie told me  
Me: What?  
John: Munchkins called  
Me: sounds like you want to hop a plane.  
John: Yeah I do  
Me: Roger is doing a good job  
John: but you need me too  
Me: focus on work  
John: I will  
Me: love you bye  
John: bye  
end of texting

texting  
Jakes: Ninja  
Me: hey  
Jakes: I heard that you want to leave  
Me: I do  
Jakes: How's your twin taking this.  
me: good for now.  
Jakes: I love you  
Me: so do I  
Jakes: bye  
Me: talk to you later  
end of texting


End file.
